Pay It Forward
by DaisyBell2
Summary: Alex is given the assignment by his teacher Mr.Cullen to find a way to change the world.Alex begins to "Pay it forward" and does a good deed for nothing in return. Alex unknowingly changes of live of his teacher, mother, and strangers forever full sum in-
1. Chapter 1

**Alex Swan is given an assignment by his teacher, Mr. Cullen, to think of a way to change the world and then do it. Alex begins a sensation of "pay it forward"- do a kind deed for nothing in return except to ask the person to "pay it forward". Alex unknowingly changes the lives of his teacher, mother (Bella), and strangers forever as Pay It Forward affects the lives of all around him in ways he never thought possible.**

**(based off the movie _Pay It Forward_)**

* * *

Pay It Forward

JPOV

I sped down the sleeping streets of Portland as the officer's voice echoed through the radio. A woman was being held hostage by some sick, deranged man. All available unites were asked to proceed to the address given.

My car came to a screeching halt as the brakes connected with the wet tires. A police car pulled up next to me, two men in navy uniforms emerging from the vehicle. The rain stormed down, drenching all those trying to help.

I weaved through the chaos, taking the right flank of the commanding officer.

"I'm a reporter, I'm with the press!" I yelled over the sirens and clammer. I was the first of any press member to arrive and I had a good feeling that this story was going to get me a nice raise. "How long have you guys been here?" I looked upon the quiet, suburban house.

From a glance, it was your typical, middle-class neighborhood. But on this night, if you were to look into the front window of 6 Oakdale Drive, you would see a terrified young woman with a pistol resting on her temple, a man holding her tightly against her will, screaming to the cops outside, her hysteria disturbing the normally tranquil setting.

"Get out of here!" The commanding officer dictated me, but I refused to leave until I had my story.

"Is this domestic or drugs? Is that his girlfriend or what? Come on, give me anything!" I scoured for details.

"That's it! Someone get him out of here!" The man ordered. A large, abiding officer came from behind and grabbed my waist, dragging me away from the scene as I protested.

Everything feel quiet as the man and his hostage disappeared from sight; the only sound the beating rain upon the exterior of the cop cruisers as the cops strained their eyes for any signs of movement.

A black SUV came crashing out of the garage door, heading straight for the sea of cops and myself. Everyone dodged quickly as the SUV plowed through the driveway and straight into my 1972 Chevy Impala, before reversing into a stationed police car and speeding down the quiet, damp street.

In a bustle, the police scrambled into their cars to pursue a chase, leaving me soaking wet, staring in disbelief, at my demolished classic.

"No, no, no, no!" I screamed into the empty street, kicking and punching the air in frustration. "You've got to be kidding me!"

A collected voice surprised me, "Having a little car trouble?" I barked a humorless laugh at the refined man, standing safely under the umbrella, walked to meet me.

"That's a keen observation." I sarcastically replied, not in the mood for this bullshit.

"I can help you." His voice was calm, collected. He held an air of respect and dignity.

"Oh yeah?" I questioned with no belief. "How are you going to do that?" He tossed a pair of keys into the air, easily landing into my palm.

"Those are the keys to my Jaguar. It's yours." Perhaps I had suffered a mental breakdown because if I was correct, this man just handed me a free Jaguar.

"Are you serious? You're giving me a new Jaguar. What's the catch?" Nothing in life came free. I learned that through all my years of hard work and dedicate to my schooling, career, and wife.

"No catch." He stated plain and simple. "I've been lucky lately. And you look like you need it more then me."

"Wait a second here, you're giving my your brand new, expensive car, for nothing it return?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well, not nothing. Give me your car." I looked back upon the now, pile of metal and scrap parts. I reached into my pocket and picked out my keys. I walked over to the man and placed them in his outstretched hand.

"Do you want me to kill your wife or something? Why are you doing this?"

He chuckled. "Tempting, but no. A common generosity between two strangers." He turned and began to stroll down the street.

"Generosity? You do just realized you gave me a _Jaguare_, right?" He continued on his way as if I had not uttered a single word. "There has to be some catch. Is it going to blow up? Huh?" I yelled to his retreating figure, receiving, yet again, silence.

I turned in disbelief to the beautiful car in front of me, twirling the keys in my hand.

_"A common generosity between strangers."_

I think I just found myself a story.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**THIS WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER SO IT WAS KINDA SLOW, BUT IF YOU'VE SEEN THE MOVIE YOU KNOW IT GETS 100X BETTER!**

**REVIWE PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS ALEX'S POV AND HAPPENS A FEW MONTHS BEFORE THE WHOLE CAR ACCIDENT CHAPTER!**

**(IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE! PROMISE!)**

**

* * *

**

APOV (A few months before)

I never understood why kids were so excited for school; all we do is sit in hot classrooms for six hours, have lunch, learn, and feel bad about ourselves because of all the other kids. School was a prison. There was nothing enjoyable about it.

I walked through the quad, passing chattering friends, kissing teens, and depressed looking teachers.

I took a deep sigh as I passed through the metal detectors, watching as Paul Reed snuck in a pocket knife.

Paul Reed, along with his two zombies, Carl Georges and Max Weeble, passed through the crowd, heading straight for their usual victim, Tommy Hekale. No one messed with Paul and his gang, it was the surest way to end up bruised, beaten, and humiliated. I keep my head down and adverted my eyes from what I knew they were about to do, keeping my mind focused on finding room 203.

I filed in the classroom with the rest of the class, keeping to myself as I took a seat next to the window.

A man in a beige suit sat in front of the room, staring at the pull down map of the United States, his back to the class. In a swift movement, he was facing us, his eyes scanning each row.

The class instantly quieted down as the new teacher continued his gaze.

I instantly noticed the scars on his cheek that traveled down his neck. It was a strange scar, not a type I had ever seen.

"You all look like you've never seen a new teacher before." The man chuckled. "I'm Mr. Cullen. I will be your teacher. Welcome to seventh grade; only years away from becoming the dying, nonchalant students of high school. Some of you want to jump straight into the ocean waters and drift with the current, letting education pass you by as you waddle through the waters." He took a pause as Henry Stevenson walked through the door, taking the empty seat in the back. "Tardiness will not be tolerated in this class. To be on time is to show respect, and as your teacher, you will show me respect. I will be here for you every day and I expect you to be here for me. Understand?" The class nodded and murmured their agreements.

"As twelve year olds, many of you are only thinking of friends, members of the opposite gender, and MTV, but I would like to inform you that there is an entire world out there, whether you care to acknowledge it or not, it is there. So, start thinking about the world. What does it mean to you? Anyone. An answer please." Mr. Cullen paced the room looking for someone to respond.

"What do you want to do with your life? What are your goals, aspirations? What do you want to do?" A girl in the front raised her hand.

"I want to go to the mall." The class laughed but Mr. Cullen did not look pleased. He took a deep breath before walking over to the window and opening a large, cardboard box.

"Okay, let me ask another question: How often do you think about the world outside of your own lives? Do any of you watch the news or know what is going on on a day to day basis?" Again no one responded. "That's what I figured. No one here is global diverse. And why is that." I looked around the room before raising my hand.

"Yes,"

"Alex." I responded.

"Well, Alex, why do you think no one here knows anything about the world around them."

"We're eleven, we can't do anything anyways." Mr. Cullen raised his eyebrows.

"I suppose that's a good point Alex. I mean, after all, you are eleven. What does that world expect from you?" He looked to me for an answer.

"Nothing." I relied with a shrug of my shoulders. Mr. Cullen looked disappointed, but did not respond.

"He's right. The world expects nothing from you. You can't drive, you can't hold jobs, you can't go to the bathroom without my writing a pass out for you. You're stuck, right here. But one day, you will be free." The class began clapping and cheering, causing Mr. Cullen to smile.

"Well what happens when you are free and you are unprepared and you learn that the world is just a disappointment, that nothing can live up to your expectations?"

"We're screwed!" Someone shouted from the back of the room.

"Yes, you are. Unless you take the things that you don't like about this world and change them. And you can start that today. This will be your assignment. It will be extra credit and it will last all year."

Mr. Cullen slide the map away from the board and revealed the assignment.

Think of an idea to change our world and put it into action.

"But Mr. Cullen, that's so, so..." The girl couldn't finish her sentence.

"There must be a word, any word to finish that sentence. Someone help her out!" Kids began yelling different words; "crazy," "hard," "stupid," and a few others.

Mr. Cullen chuckled. "Yes, perhaps they are all of that. But how about possible? Its possible. The realm of possibility exists in each one of us. You can make a change. You can surprise the people who expect nothing from you and prove them wrong. Or, you can sit around and prove those people correct." Mr. Cullen strode across the room, landing next to the cardboard box again.

"These will be your personal dictionaries. Words can be your best friend. They make you sound intelligent, the help you form ideas. They are wonderful. Anything you hear a word you do not understand, you are to look it up and learn it."

My eyes kept wandering to the assignment on the board. How could I possibly change the world? I was a small seventh grader from Seattle with an awful mother and no father. I was home by myself for most of the day. I was alone.

I raised my hand and Mr. Cullen called on me. "So will you flunk us if we don't change the world?" Everyone's eyes landed on Mr. Cullen as we waited for an answer.

"No, but you'll just get by with a C." He smirked as the class laughed.

I didn't like his answer. It made me angry that he was joking when I had asked a serious question. Without raising my hand I shouted out, "What did you ever do to change the world?" The class let out "ohhs" as we waited for Mr. Cullen to respond.

"Well Alex, I wake up every morning, come to school, and give you the knowledge to prove everyone wrong." With that, he began passing out the books.

Mr. Cullen gave instructions, but they were all drowned out by my thoughts.

I wanted to change the world, and help people, and prove everyone wrong.

But how?

**

* * *

**

**THE PROJECT HAS BEEN ASSIGNED AND IT HAS REALLY TOUCHED ALEX!**

**BELLA WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (SHE IS VERY OOC!)**

**WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK OF . DEFINITELY SOME MYSTERY THERE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY, HOW ARE YOU GUYS LIKING IT SO FAR?**

**BELLA WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

APOV

I sped down the streets of Seattle, drifting further and further away from the clean, modern, expensive city and into the rundown, cheap section of the city. My house wasn't part of the slums, it was average I suppose. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, living room, garage, everything that every other house as. It was just smaller and had no yard.

Instead of watching the city pass around me as usual, my mind was focused on the project. I don't know why, but it was very important to me.

Maybe it had to do with my mom.

I had been trying to help her for a long time now and a change was just beginning in her. Maybe if I could help others I would be able to help her.

My mom was all I had; and she wasn't much. She worked two jobs, leaving me in an empty house from the time I left for school to long after I was asleep. I cleaned the house, I cooked myself dinner, did my homework, hid the booze. Any little thing that would make it easier for my mom. I knew she loved me, she just had a hard time showing it.

I brought my bike to a quick halt as. It was a scene I watched everyday as I passed through the Tracks (as everyone called it). It was where the homeless men and women of Seattle sleep, eat (if they can find food), and live. I watched a man, not much older then me, tearing into a bag of M&Ms, desperate from hunger.

's words echoed through my mind. "_Unless you take the things that you don't like about this world and change them."_

"Hey mister!"

BPOV

I quickly made my way through the loud crowd, careful not to spill the drinks. Techno music blasted through the speakers, encouraging the girls on the poles to continue dancing.

I swayed my hips as I approached the table of businessmen. These guys were always the worse; they constantly thought they were the best things on this planet and could get whatever they wanted. I played along for the sake of the excellent tips.

"Here we are gents. Three shots of bourbon for you." I laughed with the drunken men as they ogled my uniform; blue leather bra, blue leather mini skirt, and, you guessed it, blue wig. Everything in this stupid club was blue, from the lights to the glasses.

"How about a drink sweetheart?" One of them asked.

Every nerve in my body pushed for the drink, to feel the sensation of the burning liquid flood my throat and warm my body. But I couldn't. I promised Alex. I knew I wasn't the best mother in the world; I was never home, I was constantly with a different man, and my drinking was out of control. But I did my best to make sure Alex was happy. That's all I can do.

"No, I can't." The three men simultaneously groaned in response, demanding an answer. "I promised my kid. Have fun guys" I informed them as they began laughing again. I began to walk off when one of them called me back.

"Here." The man held a hundred in his hand. I smirked.

"Why thank you." I teased as I reached in for the bill, but missed as he pulled away. "Come and get it." He challenged.

My smile only grew wider as I hitched my skirt and straddled the man's lap, my lips tracing up his neck until meeting the corner of this damp lips. I took the money from his hand while his eyes were trained on my breasts.

"What time do you get off?" He sighed.

"Oh, you're married!" I continued to tease. "Sorry boys!" I yelled over my shoulder as I began back for the bar.

The men continued screaming things to me as I walked away, the plastered grin now a grimace.

I hated my job, but it was the only thing support me and Alex. I had no other choice.

APOV

I looked through the cabinets until I found a clean bowl for myself. I grabbed a spoon and was about to head back to the table when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as I tried to clean the kitchen up a little bit. There was bags of food everywhere.

"Hey. It's mom. How was your first day?" I had a hard time hearing her over the loud music.

"Uh, it was fine. It was school." I answered unfocused as I continued through the kitchen to find more food.

"Well that's good." There was a short pause as she searched for something else to say. "What are you doing right now?"

"I'm, um," I looked to the table where the huge, hungary man sat, eating everything I had put out for him, "eating." I responded as the man began to pour Captain Crunch into my bowl.

"Oh, good. I made spaghetti for you. It's in the fridge." I sighed, wanting this conversation to end.

"Yeah, I," meaning him, "ate it already."

"Good. Now come on hon, tell me about school." My mom pleaded.

"I will later. Got to go mom." I said in a rush as I hung up the phone.

Emmett poured milk into my bowl and handed me a spoon and together we ate our cereal in silence.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS BELLA!**

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY COMMENTS OR CRITICISMS YOU HAVE! (REVIEW!)**

**I WANT TO MAKE SURE THIS STORY IS GREAT AND I WANT YOUR IMPUT AS TO WHAT I CAN IMPROVE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The JPOV in the beginning was Jasper's. It will all make sense. I promise.**

**A quick note: When it is in Jasper's POV, the story is taking place currently. When it is in Bella's, Alex's, or Edward's, it is a few months prior. Confusing, I know, but its all connected!**

* * *

BPOV

I was relieved when I finally returned home. It was the best part of my day. I walked through the front door and quietly walked through the kitchen, putting my bag on the ground and continuing into the hall way. I stopped at the first door on the right and silently turned the knob and cracked open the door just enough for me to see Alex fast asleep in his bed.

I quickly shut the door behind me and headed for the garage.

As I walked down the three steps, I looked at the red hunk of metal that sat motionless. If I had the money to fix it, I would. It would be a hell of a lot better then riding the disgusting bus each day. But, all my money went towards making Alex and I comfortable, nothing more.

I pushed truck from my mind as I walked over to the back wall. I rummaged through some boxes on the tool bench until I found the bottle. I started at the tempting glass. This was wrong. I knew it. I had promised Alex.

I put the bottle back and headed for the kitchen, but I couldn't make it through the door. I ran back and grabbed the bottle, unscrewing the red cap and bringing the glass rim to my lips, letting the numbing sensation flood my weary body. I pulled away and took a deep breath before craving more. I took the bottle with me and carried it off to bed.

APOV

The house was silent as I wandered the halls. It was already clear that something was wrong, and I had an idea of what it was.

I tiptoed across the pink carpet to the last door in the hallway. The door was wide open and I carefully stepped inside.

Why I was hurt, I'm not sure. It was expected. For some reason, I believed in her, I believed in what she told me, I believed she loved me enough to stop. I was wrong. I was wrong every time.

I grabbed the empty bottle from my mother's sprawled figure and made my way into the garage to throw it away.

"Morning Emmett." I called into the truck bed as I walked back into the house.

Emmett's booming voice followed me into the kitchen. "Morning!"

I heard his heavy footsteps behind me. "Think I can use your shower kid?" He ruffled my hair. I shook him off and pointed behind me.

"Bathroom's there." I continued down the hall as he called out a thanks.

I walked back into my mother's room and jumped on her bed. She didn't move. I crawled over to her motionless body and grabbed her arms, shaking her. "Mom, mom, mom, mom!" I sighed and slumped back onto my heels. "My friend's going to take a shower, okay?"

"Okay." She mumbled into pillow.

I played with my fruit roll-up as mom cleaned the dishes. "That's not much a breakfast." She noted.

"You don't eat breakfast." I backfired. I heard her sigh as she placed the dish back into the sink.

"Well, let's have breakfast." The fridge door opened as she rummaged through the limited contents.

"Promise you won't throw it up." I snapped. She stopped looking and peered over the counter at me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked nonchalantly. Angry, I got up from the table and stormed into the living room to get my bag. "Alex!"

I turned on my heel and faced her. "You're sneaking mom!" She tried to argue but I stopped her. "I know mom! I know."

"Alex," she followed me into the next room, "Alex, you're right. Listen, I'm sorry. Let's just," she took a deep breath, moving a strand of her loose, brown hair behind her ear, "let's talk." She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and I pulled away.

"Talk?" I scoffed. "More like lie. You always lie mom!" I grabbed my bag from the couch and headed for the door.

"Can you just wait a minute. Alex, sit down. Let's talk." She grabbed my arm but quickly released it as her screamed echoed through the small house. Mom stood in front of me, protecting me with her arm as Emmett approached.

"Who are you? Get out." Emmett put his hands up in surrender but that didn't stop mom's screaming.

"I'm not causing any trouble, I was just wondering if you had anymore toilet paper." Emmett looked at me and smiled.

Mom stopped moving and stared at Emmett. "Excuse me? Toilet paper? Who are you and why are you in my house?" Mom had finally calmed down but she still watched Emmett with a weary eye.

"Kid there let me in." Mom turned in disbelief and glared at me.

"Alex, why did you let a stranger into the house?"

"He's not a stranger, he's my friend. Besides, you said he could take a shower." I reminded her.

"What, no. It doesn't matter." She turned back to Emmett. "Get out." She pointed to the door.

Emmett shrugged his huge shoulders and headed for the door. "Thanks a lot kid." Once he was outside Mom turned on me.

"_Where _did you find a friend like that?"

"The tracks." I shrugged. "He was hungry so I made him dinner."

"Alex! You do not let strangers into this house! Do you hear me?" I nodded. "Why would you even help him in the first place?"

"It was for my assignment."

"What assignment?"

"The assignment for Mr. Cullen." Mom was about to press for more but I cut her off. "Got to go mom! Bye!."

I ran out of the house and grabbed my bike, pedaling as fast as I could to school.

BPOV

I needed to have a talk with this Mr. Cullen

* * *

**How do you like it?**

**Bella is going to have to have a parent teacher conference with Mr. Cullen. ;)**


End file.
